


Si Vis Pacem Parabellum

by Bluejaykat



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Chinese Mythology - Freeform, Elements of Catholicism too, Gen, I love them I swear, I rated it m for violence bc jiyong is the god of war, Japanese Mythology - Freeform, but not really, fantasy!au, god!jiyong, god!seunghyun, i made Youngbae and Daesung evil, its a bunch of stuff mashed together heh, prince!seunghyun, prince!seungri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejaykat/pseuds/Bluejaykat
Summary: The night seemed to creep by, the candles that surrounded the bowl of incense flickering steadily as it’s acrid smell filled the air. Seunghyun was chained in such a way that every time he relaxed his arms, his face hung over the bowl, long smokey tendrils filling his nose with every breath. As time progressed, his mind became more and more fuzzy, the intricate patterns on the bowl swirled together in a haze of red and gold, red and gold, red and gold....
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. The Sacrifice

The night seemed to creep by, the candles that surrounded the bowl of incense flickering steadily as it’s acrid smell filled the air. Seunghyun was chained in such a way that every time he relaxed his arms, his face hung over the bowl, long smokey tendrils filling his nose with every breath. As time progressed, his mind became more and more fuzzy, the intricate patterns on the bowl swirled together in a haze of red and gold, red and gold, red and gold....red like the silk fabric of his pants, gold like the cord that bound them up, tassels hanging down to his knees. The first light of dawn began to creep into the cell, and the foreign priests entered, chanting prayers in the tongue and carrying torches. Their robes were a firey red that matched Seunghyun’s pants, woven in intricate golden patterns was the design of a dragon; the war god. The priests had taken special care to keep Seunghyun free of wounds, and his silvery hair was carefully pulled back and decorated. They unchained him and he was pulled to his feet. As if in a trance, he simply stood there as they applied black makeup over his eyes with a thin brush. His mind was screaming but he wouldn’t speak, couldn’t move, couldn’t cry out. The incense made his head swim. They led him out of the cell and if he had been in his right mind, he would have recoiled in horror from the sight. Their beloved temple had been was no longer a beautiful deep blue but a dark red, the stone steps stained with blood. The people of his tribe lined the road to the temple, heads hung in defeat as he was dragged between two priests through the street and up the steps to the temple where the Conquering Princes Youngbae and Daesung stood, with swords drawn, sharp as their cruel smiles. The royal family, Seunghyun’s family, was at their feet, the faded blue and silver of their dress contrasting against the vibrant colors of the conquering tribe, the colors of the dragon war god they worshiped, the same god he was about to be sacrificed to in thanksgiving. The chanting stopped when he reached them and the priests threw him on the ground in front of the altar where he lay, unable to make his body respond. All he could do was watch as Youngbae drew his sword and beheaded his father, holding his head high as murmurs of fear ripples through the people below, the blood draining into a bowl held by one of the priests. His mother screamed as her face was spattered with the blood of her husband and his younger brother writhed against the firm grip of a soldier, shrieking obscenities in between his sobs. He looked helplessly at Seunghyun, his terrified eyes meeting sadness as a tear slipped down his cheek; the only sign the elder could give in his drugged state to pay respects to the dead. Seunghyun wasn’t afraid to die anymore, but Seungri didn’t deserve to be left like this, alone in the hands of a violent and cruel enemy, the last hope of his now enslaved people. Two priests now lifted him up onto the altar, dipping their fingers in the newly spilt blood of the conquered king and tracing intricate symbols onto Seunghyun’s bare chest. He felt bile rise in his throat as they grabbed his head and forced him to drink the rest, coughing it up so it ran down the sides of his face and chin and dripped onto the stone he laid on. As soon as the four fires were lit, everyone drew back from the temple to the bottom of the steps, and waited. Suddenly, thunder tumbled overhead and a black mist began to swirl around the highest part of the temple where Seunghyun lay, shrouding it from view. Immediately, everyone knelt and bowed low to the ground, even the conquered knew they were in the presence of the war god, enticed by the smell of bloodshed and violence. 

The sound of strong wind whipped around Seunghyun, and he felt his head clearing, although he was still unable to move as he was tied to the altar with golden ropes. He was aware of a shadowy figure circling him, watching him, a pair of narrow golden eyes. A low snarl near his head made him tilt it back to see a young man in ornate robes emerging from the mists. The robe was long and flowing, and Seunghyun wanted to call it red, but it was also every color at once, the designs on it seemed almost alive and moving scenes of war, conflict, death. Instantly he knew this man was a god—Jiyong himself no less. Long dark hair that seemed to be almost aflame at the tips, ringed fingers and arms covered with golden bracelets; the spoils of war. Jiyong stared at him for a while, Seunghyun was torn between keeping his eyes averted and staring right back into the god’s mesmerizing ones. He spent so long deciding that suddenly clawed fingers were wrapping themselves around his throat, not squeezing, just there, and the god’s face was inches from his own, strong aura so overwhelming Seunghyun nearly fainted. 

“Normally I tear out and eat the hearts of my sacrifices.” The god spoke into his ear, voice harsh yet smooth.

Seunghyun hoped he—it wouldn’t. If he was going to die, he hoped the god did it quickly. 

“But,” it continued, “you are...different.”

There was a pause. 

“Have you ever killed anyone, human?”

Seunghyun hadn’t. He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

The god seemed to consider this for a moment before the hand was removed from his neck, and his bonds fell off of his wrists and ankles. The god, who had seemed shorter than Seunghyun when he had first appeared, now seemed much taller, tall enough to gather Seunghyun up in his arms.

“Come, human.” Was the last thing Seunghyun heard before he went limp and the world seemed to fade into black smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kings are back ok I’m literally so excited! I had been tossing this idea around in my head for a while and finally managed to get it into words. I’m not super knowledgeable about eastern mythology I just read a book once so just a disclaimer heh.


	2. Jiyong

Seungri braced himself for the scream of pain as his brother had his heart torn out. He strained his eyes, hoping to catch some glimpse of the dragon. He desperately wished it was him instead. Their kingdom was a peaceful one, dedicated to the elusive god of peace. Seungri himself doubted if one even existed; even though his brother Seunghyun was named after them. But there was no one who believed in them more than Seunghyun. He was very devoted, and the look of sadness in his eyes as he watched the army of red set fire to the city was heartbreaking. A few gasps snapped him back to reality as the thick smoke around the temple began to clear.

“Seunghyun!!!!” He screamed, trying to escape from the guard’s firm hold on him, voice echoing in the hush that had come over the people, stunned into submission. “Seunghyun!!”

Two priests ascended the stairs solemnly, only to turn to each other with a look of surprise. They nervously approached Youngbae and Daesung, already groveling on the ground before they reached them.

“GONE?!” Youngbae roared, “How is he GONE?! He’s supposed to have his heart torn out, not disappear!”

Gone? Seunghyun...

Then Seungri felt something he had not felt in days, something he never thought he could feel again as he felt his mother clutch his shoulder: hope.

*********

Death, fear, destruction, the air was rank with it. Jiyong’s eyes gleamed with excitement as he inhaled deeply. The earth princes, Youngbae and Daesung, were his favorite devotees. He had watched as they destroyed and enslaved nearly three kingdoms now: an impressive feat for ones so young. Their sacrifices were always pleasing, so Jiyong would grant them many favors: good harvests, clement weather, plenty of fortune. Now they were preparing another sacrifice for him, and he could hardly wait. They always had managed to chose the violent souls: Kings, princes, generals, that gave Jiyong a vicious joy as he devoured their hearts. He was drawn to the scream and the gushing blood, approaching the temple and shrouding it with mist. No living human had ever seen him, only legends of a golden and red dragon. He circled the human laying on his altar, searching for the violence and anger he craved. But instead, he found...nothing. The young man with silver hair, he was afraid, yes, but angry? No. Violent, no. Nothing. Jiyong snarled in frustration before approaching the human. This human didn’t challenge him, but he also didn’t look away, he simply looked. Jiyong wrapped his sharp claws around the human’s throat, leaning in and whispering, 

“Normally I tear out and eat the hearts of my sacrifices, but you are different.”

Why? Why was he different? The mystery both infuriated and intrigued Jiyong. 

“Have you ever killed anyone, human?” He asked again.

A shake of the head, no. Jiyong drew back in surprise. Now that was something rare. A human male, a prince of a kingdom, with no blood on his hands? And yet somehow, this human seemed so familiar…something made him feel…complete. Being near him eased the unquenchable anger that had burned in Jiyong’s heart ever since that day so long ago, an agonizing pain that ripped him apart from the inside. In that instant, Jiyong decided, he wanted nothing more badly than to unravel this strange enigma, so he unbound him and picked him up, intending to bring him back to his palace. The human fainted, as Jiyong expected— they were so fragile—and Jiyong disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

******* 

Seunghyun awoke with an odd feeling of clarity. Perhaps it was because the incense fumes were no longer running through his system, but the first thing he realized as he took in his surroundings was that he had no idea where he was. He was lying on few cushions under a temple-like structure in the middle of a garden, but the entire scene was otherworldly. The structure seemed to be made out of class or crystal which cast a kaleidoscope of colors all over the open interior. The floor was a light pure jade, perfectly smooth and so polished he could see his reflection in it. He was still wearing the same red pants with the gold rope, and he didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved; however, he was also wearing an inky silken robe that hung open in the front with a very rich and detailed scene embroidered into the back. He didn’t much care for the image, since it depicted a battle between two armies, and the memory of war still struck close to home, so he quickly put the robe back on. There was running water somewhere in the garden, and it made him feel calm, the multicolored trees and flowers ranging from deep purple to vibrant green to soft pink, the gentle breeze, all had Seunghyun relaxing back into the pillows and closing his eyes.

A rush of wind and the clanging of chimes made his eyes snap open and he sat up to find himself looking once again into the eyes of Jiyong. They were no longer golden but a deep red, completely filled with no whites. His hair had changed as well, it no longer burned at the tips but was only an ebony black, half up in an intricate bun, half cascading down his back. The robes were the same though, rippling as if moving on their own.

“Human.” The god spoke after watching Seunghyun for a while. 

Seunghyun remembered suddenly that he was in the presence of a god, the god of war no less, who could smite him at any minute, and mentally kicked himself for not immediately paying any sort of respect, and knelt down, bowing low.

“Jiyong.” He murmured, hoping that the god wouldn’t change his mind about eating his heart out.

“Enough. You are not my devotee.” Jiyong huffed, sounding somewhat impatient, breath hitching. “What is your name?”

“Seung-Seunghyun.” Warily raising himself to sit on his heels, he kept his eyes down and fiddled with the tassels.

The god seemed surprised, but continued, 

“Seunghyun do you know why you are here?”

‘That’s exactly what I want to know’, he felt like retorting, but on the other hand, he wanted to live. Before he could stop himself he blurted out:

“No, I don’t. You’re right, I’m not your devotee, my city has worshiped the god of peace for as long as we can remember.”

A small flicker of something flashed through the deep eyes, but it was gone in an instant and Jiyong laughed.

“The god of peace. You poor simple humans. The god of peace is…dead.”

Seunghyun stared at him in shocked silence. But...he was always so faithful...for years...worship of the peace god was an old custom practiced in his kingdom. It had been passed on to his father from his grandfather and from his father to him. He was NAMED after him. When he was five years old, his father had taken him by the hand and led him to the edge of the waterfall that cascaded over the edge of the cliff, holding him so he was not swept away. Taking a small pearl knife, the king brushed aside his hair and cut off a small piece just behind his ear. Placing the white locks in Seunghyun’s chubby hand, he motioned for him to let it fall into the river. 

“This hair is a symbol of our attachment to worldly things. If you truly want peace, you must put the spirit and the mind before the body. Men fight for power and riches and glory, because they value these above all else. If you value life above all else, you will also stop at nothing to protect it.”

And from that day forward, Seunghyun had gone up to the waterfall every third day and cut off a piece of his hair in offering to the god of peace. He took Seungri along too once the younger was old enough. 

Instinctively, a hand went up and touched the shorter strand of hair behind his right ear.

“H-how can a god die?” He asked in almost a whisper.

Something unreadable passed over Jiyong’s face, regret was it? It was gone in an instant.

“He was killed. By another god.” he replied briefly, before turning on his heel and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

The more Jiyong looked at the human, the more familiar he became. It puzzled him. Clearly, the man was not a devotee of his. He had never seen him at any of his shrines or altars. And yet, his face… he tilted his head as he considered the sleeping human in his divine garden. Perhaps he should ask another god. He made a face of disgust. Even the thought of speaking to another god revolted him. Jiyong was powerful, yes, one of the most powerful, popular, yes, his altars were constantly attended to, but he was also very disliked. The other gods were always so involved with the humans; they felt sorry for them, they fell in love with them, appeared to them, visited them, while Jiyong….he merely saw humans for what they were: vastly inferior beings who were subject to the laws of time and space. And that was it. He had only brought this one back because he was curious. That was it. Seunghyun had loved humanity. Infuriatingly so. That was something they had fought about so long ago: humans. Jiyong remembered the event as if it had happened mere years ago although it had been hundreds. After all, in his immortal life, a hundred years was a mere blink of an eye. The only thing he could never seem to recall was Seunghyun’s face. He supposed it was part of his punishment, he had wanted the other gone and so now he was: faceless in Jiyong’s memory.

_“Jiyong, no. I cannot let you do this.”a hand grabbed his sleeve, gentle, yet demanding._

_“Seunghyun, don’t be ridiculous! It is the fault of the humans, they invoke me to their battles, I reply!” Jiyong barked in reply, ripping the cloth from the grasp of the other._

_“Please. Don’t.” a warning flashed in those calm still eyes, and that was when Jiyong knew Seunghyun had no intention of giving up._

_“You love humanity so much Seunghyun?” he questioned, his eyes beginning to glow as the drums of war beat louder and louder. Seunghyun swayed a bit._

_He had grown so weak the past years, humanity grew more and more violent towards each other, walls were built, weapons were forged, tensions rose, and everyday, the light in Seunghyun’s eyes grew dimmer. Meanwhile Jiyong grew stronger, the smell of blood nearly driving him out of his mind with excitement. The balance, once so delicately and diligently kept by both gods, was long forgotten; as were the warnings should it be broken._

_“I do.” Seunghyun responded firmly. “I can no longer be your equal Jiyong, but I will resist you until my last breath.”_

_“Would you die for them?” Jiyong nearly cackled, long tendrils of black smoke curling from his nose and mouth with every breath and shrouding him in a dark mist._

_“Yes.” Seunghyun’s voice was a mere whisper. He was so pale and leaning most of his weight onto his staff. And yet, Jiyong had never seen him more determined._

_“Then die!” he shrieked, drawing his sword, forged from the blood of humanity, and rushing at Seunghyun._

_The god of peace didn’t move as Jiyong ran him through, just slumped forward and fell to his knees, still staring sadly at Jiyong. And then there was an earth shattering boom; a voice calling out sternly in a tone that shook Jiyong to his core:_

_“Jiyong, god of war, what have you done?”_

Jiyong shook himself out of the memory. The human in question was now awake and observing his surroundings, before settling back down and closing his eyes.

“Human.” Jiyong addressed him, startling him from his rest.

After a stunned silence, the human scrambled to show some sort of respect, but Jiyong only found himself annoyed at the gesture. Somehow it felt…fake. Insincere.

“Enough. You are not my devotee. What is your name?”

“Seung-Seunghyun.”

Seunghyun. The revelation made him feel as if he’d been struck with a thunderbolt. That name. _His _name.

The human seemed frightened, which he should be, but there was an underlying calm defiance to him that excited and almost unnerved the god. This human gave him a strange feeling, a feeling of hope. The tugging was back in his chest, tugging at the corners of his mind and heart, something long forgotten that was just out of his reach.

“Do you know why you are here?”

The human, Seunghyun, thought for a moment before replying.

“No, I don’t. You’re right, I’m not your devotee, my city has worshiped the god of peace for as long as we can remember.”

The god of peace? Jiyong was taken aback, for an instant, but laughed. The god of peace. An old god, and a dead god.Humans did not want peace. They wanted war and glory and power. And yet here was this pathetic human, bearing _his_ name, still wishing for _his_ gifts.

“The god of peace. You poor simple humans. The god of peace is dead.”

He noticed the short lock of hair directly behind Seunghyun’s ear, kept short from the perhaps daily offering. Devoted. So that was what was so different about this strange human. He loved peace. Nobody loved peace anymore. Peace was hated, yet he never gave up on humans. But Seunghyun looked so defeated, the glassy look in his eyes almost made Jiyong feel bad.

“H-how can a god die?”

Guilt washed over Jiyong; a vivid image of Seunghyun’s face as the blade pierced through his heart. It had been so long he had forgotten what Seunghyun had looked like, but the sadness had made a lasting impression

“He was killed. By another god.” he replied curtly before turning on his heel.

******

Seungri watched a spider spin a web in the corner and tried to ignore the fact that his face was throbbing and he couldn’t move his left arm. He wished he could cry; he felt heartless for not at least shedding one tear for the loss of his father and brother. Seunghyun…part of him still clung to the futile hope that the elder might be alive, that somehow, he had escaped. But he couldn’t shake the pained lifelessness that he had seen in the former’s eyes when he lay on those steps. Part of him was bitter. Seunghyun had devoted every morning to praying to some god who couldn’t even be bothered to protect him. War god Jiyong had just descended in black smoke and…took him away. Seungri snorted angrily. Didn’t he already have enough victims of war to satisfy him? Why did he have to take Seunghyun?! When he was little, he could remember being dragged out of bed at the early hours of the morning, climbing the rocky path to the top of the hill overlooking the city, and watching the sunrise. He had whined all the way there, which Seunghyun had ignored, but even as a child, the sight of the sun rising and spilling its pastel colors across the rooftops was something he could appreciate. The next morning he’d been waiting by the door, much to the surprise of his older brother, shyly asking if he could go along. So everyday he had gone with him. But then he had gotten older, he could no longer be bothered to get up in the morning to accompany Seunghyun. And now the elder was gone, and he was here; and he wanted revenge. If war god Jiyong had taken his brother, he was going to take him right back, even if he was a god.


	4. Mino

  
Jiyong had disappeared after their conversation. Seunghyun didn’t know where, but he assumed it was to collect an offering or assist in some….thing that he’d rather not think about. He was left to wander the gardens, and was currently sitting by a pond, absentmindedly observing the colorful fish that swam about. Another reflection appeared next to him suddenly in the water, causing him to jump. The boy looked a few years younger than him, dressed in shimmering robes black as the night with striking blue eyes. 

“I am sorry for startling you.” he bowed, “My name is Mino, Lord Jiyong sent me to look after you.”

“L-look after me…?” Seunghyun blinked, confused. He didn’t need looking after, he needed to get out. “Are you human?”

Mino shrugged and smiled sadly.

“I’m half human. A demi-god. The god of familial conflict to be exact.”

He didn’t offer any further explanation, just stood there expectantly. Seunghyun realized that he was waiting for him to follow, so he took a few steps forward.

“Follow me please.”

Mino led him through the twisting paths lined with brilliant red flowers that were spiny and covered in thorns. They made him feel anxious, and he was glad when they approached the steps of a golden palace. Two formidable dragon statues guarded the entrance, holding intricately carved scrolls in their snarling mouths. The left bore the inscription: I am the only constant in the history of man; while the right read: I am both righteous and unjust. 

Considering who this palace belonged to, Seunghyun expected the walls to be oozing blood and covered with swords, daggers and instruments of war. However, the floor was an opaque black, polished until he could see his reflection, and on the walls hung multicolored tapestries depicting scenes of war. Some Seunghyun recognized, but some were unexpected: a group of small children chasing down another one or a man flinging a pot of food at the head of a woman; the familial conflict that Mino had spoken of. It was an odd contrast, he thought, the beauty of the woven threads interlaced with jewels of every hue yet the pictures were of such a gruesome and brutal facet of life. An odd feeling of deja vu washed over him and for a brief moment, a searing pain shot through his head, gone as quickly as it came.

Mino cleared his throat and they continued on down the hall. They reached the end of it, and the younger pulled open a small side door that Seunghyun had not noticed, revealing a simply furnished, but clean room.

“You will stay here. Lord Jiyong has given you permission to go anywhere you like.” 

Seunghyun opened his mouth to protest. He didn’t want to stay here! He had to get back to Seungri and his mother! They thought he was dead: he was the ruler now and his people were suffering. However, he figured Mino probably didn’t have any control over whether he stayed or left, that was something he would have to take up with Jiyong himself. Instead, he just closed his mouth and nodded slowly.

Mino began to leave, then turned and stared at him again.

“You should know this is highly unusual. Lord Jiyong normally tortures and kills the humans he brings back to his palace. Don’t worry,” he blew a bit of air through his nose as he saw the panic rise in Seunghyun’s eyes, “those are only the sacrifices who have been extremely wicked in their life.”

*************

He recognized him immediately as he approached. Every mannerism was the same and frankly Mino wondered how Jiyong could be so thick. The way he stood, the way he walked, and carried himself…everything. But the human was clearly oblivious to this and Mino knew it wasn’t his place to reveal it, so he sidled up to Seunghyun, his reflection appearing in the water. Seunghyun started and turned to look at him and the younger demi-god nearly fell over. It was as if god Seunghyun himself had come back from the dead which, in a way, he supposed he had. 

“I’m sorry for startling you.” he bowed courteously, “My name is Mino, Lord Jiyong sent me to look after you.”  
“L-look after me?” the other stammered out, a look of bewilderment on his face. “Are you human?”

Human. Mino almost snorted. He had been a child of a priest and priestess of Jiyong, offered up in perpetual service to him. Jiyong had accepted, and taken him into the divine realm, making him immortal: a sort of minor god. There were others like him, on or two for every god. Like Seungyoon. He had been close to Seungyoon, the minor god of familial peace, servant to Seunghyun. But when Seunghyun had been killed, his palace had fallen asleep, and Seungyoon along with it: only to awaken upon his return. He missed Seungyoon deeply, and like Jiyong, could only wait for the promised return of the god of peace.

He noticed Seunghyun was still just staring blankly at him, not understanding what was expected of him, so he spoke again.

“Follow me, please.”

The god followed him into Jiyong’s palace, and Mino could have sworn brief recognition passed over his face, even for a brief period. He led him to the end of the long hall pulling open a door and showing Seunghyun his room.

“You will stay here. Lord Jiyong has given you permission to go anywhere you like.”

Seunghyun was about to protest, but thought better of it and closed his mouth again, simply nodding as Mino turned to leave. Just before he closed the door, he looked back again.

“You should know this is highly unusual. Lord Jiyong normally tortures and kills the humans he brings back to his palace. Don’t worry,” he chuckled, seeing the look of terror in the other’s face, “those are only the sacrifices who have been extremely wicked in their life.”


	5. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been a while. I had finals at college and wanted a bit to relax. But I'm back with a new chapter!

Jiyong hated the ones who begged. It disgusted him. If they were true warriors, they would admit to their crimes and bloodthirsty warmongering. However, the ones who began to weep and plead with him as he ripped their chest open with long sharp claws and devoured their heart, he loathed those pathetic humans. Special devotees of his, ones who had conquered much or killed many, he dragged back to his palace to inflict on them the same suffering as they had on others. Nothing, of course, could quell the pain he always felt, constantly, day and night, until his debt was paid. A young emperor lay dying on the battlefield and Jiyong was there in an instant, drinking in all of the horrors of the battlefield; men screaming in pain as they rattled out their final breaths, blood stained helmets and armor, arrows sticking out of bodies as well as the ground, looking like fearsome spikes. He descended in a thick of black smoke, taking on his human form although the long fangs and claws remained.

“Human. Your time to pay for your crimes has come.” he hissed lowly. “I hope this war was worth it.”

A wicked grin spread across his face as he drew himself to his full height and snatched up the man between his claws, surrounding them with smoke again before vanishing to his palace.

*******

Seunghyun was sitting petting one of Jiyong’s cat-servants. The sight of the human simultaneously filled him with irritation and calm. He had an aura about him that baffled Jiyong, even as a god. He had never seen a human with the color before. Jiyong wasn’t sparing him out of the goodness of his heart. No, Seunghyun was spared because the war god found that he couldn’t touch him. He, a god, was unable to pass through the aura of a mere human. He materialized behind the great doors, yanking the new victim by his hair. Jumping up at the sudden entrance, Seunghyun looked up and made eye contact, horrified as Jiyong raised his hand as chains snapped off a door and it flew open. And realization hit Jiyong. That look. The look of horror mixed with deep sadness: _Seunghyun. _He took one last look at Seunghyun, who covered his mouth and fled down the hall, before darting down into the dungeon below him.

*******

It was horrible, something Seunghyun never wanted to see again, the sadistic grin on the god’s face as he dragged the poor human down into the fiery depths of his palace. Briefly, it crossed the prince’s mind whether or not Jiyong was an evil god. Was he an evil god? His mind was clouded with terror as he ran to his room, tugging the door shut behind him and curling up on his bed. Jiyong was the god of war. He thought back to the tapestries in the entrance; some of those battles he recognized. They had been successful defense against a violent kingdom, or another had been of a well known sea battle off the coast against foreign pirates. Jiyong must have been there too. Seunghyun firmly believed in peace, with all his heart, but what was peace? Did true peace mean no war? And did no war really mean peace?

“I can almost hear you thinking.”

Jiyong’s voice made him nearly smack his head he was so desperate to get as far away as possible.

“Stay away from me!” he yelled, shutting his eyes. He didn’t even know if he meant it or not.

“Don’t be afraid, I cannot hurt you.” the god continued, ignoring Seunghyun’s obvious distaste and sitting down cross-legged across from him.

“What did you do with him?”

“Um. Killed him?” Jiyong shrugged.

“You disgust me.”

Classic Seunghyun. How had Jiyong been so blind before?

“I am under the impression,” the god continued, undeterred by Seunghyun’s aversion, “that you misunderstand who I am.”

“I know exactly what you are. You’re the god of war.”

“Yes. I am the god of war.” Jiyong leaned in and raise this eyebrows “_all _war. An army burns a city to ashes, I am there. A child fights with their siblings, I’m there. But do you know when I am also there, Seunghyun? When a town rises up against an oppressive ruler, when a besieged city fights back.”

He paused and Seunghyun finally gathered the courage to look into the god’s eyes, which perpetually smoldered like warm embers.

“I am neither good, not bad. It is mankind who uses me as they will. What wars will you fight, Seunghyun? Is peace always the answer?”

With that, he stood up and left with a sweep of his robes. For once in his life, Seunghyun felt divided. On the one hand, he remembered what his father had told him about peace. But…that was in an ideal world. The real world was cold, and cruel. And perhaps…perhaps war was a necessary evil. Or was it? A tool, Jiyong had called it. A deadly tool. But then again, so was a knife. It could be used for food and for building, but also to take a life. And war? He rubbed his temples and lay down. The sun was slowly beginning to set and the calm of twilight began to take over. It made the ache in his chest even stronger, the memory of staying up late with Seungri, hiding under the bed covers so as to not wake their parents, just so he could tell him stories of the old earth, how man came to be, and how the heavens were separated into light and dark, yin and yang…and Seungri’s eyes would sparkle with excitement. Seunghyun missed him so badly. So badly.

******

Darkness set in and Jiyong roamed the gardens in the form of a large dragon, many feet silent, the only sign of his presence his two flaming eyes. The human, Seunghyun, was none other than Seunghyun the god of peace. But how? Seunghyun had died in his arms, and he was reminded every second of every day of his loss as punishment for breaking the balance. He thought back to when he had spoken to him. He felt some irresistible pull towards him. It was not love, it was not lust, it was…a feeling of completion; something Jiyong had not felt for longer than he was able to remember. Calm. Like the fire had been quenched for but a brief moment.

Regaining his human form, he made his way back to the palace. Down the long hallway all the way to the end, the room where Seunghyun slept. Passing through the door in a thick of smoke, he regarded the reincarnated god for a while before grimacing. That look of disapproving horror on his face…

_There had always been Seunghyun. Since the old god had first created them. They had watched the old god create the universe, stirring the clouds, light and dark, and slowly, things began to form._

_“This brightness, the day, the sun, fire, this is yours Jiyong.” he had been told as he was shown the one half of creation. “The light and heat are necessary for life, but they must not be allowed out of control.”_

_“This darkness, the stars, the night, the calm, this is yours Seunghyun.” the god took Seunghyun by the hand, “The darkness is also necessary for life, to balance the heat and light, but take care they are never out of control.”_

_“But, old god, what is this creation for?” Jiyong remembered Seunghyun asking._

_Wordlessly, the old god had bent down and scooped up handful of clay and with divinely nimble fingers, sculpted a creature out of it. It was intricate and fascinating and beautiful. The old god then took rope and dipped it into the mud, and flung it in all directions into the four corners of the creation and the center. Everywhere the mud flecks fell, more small creatures sprung up, and these creatures became known as mankind. And were they ever the worst thing Jiyong had ever encountered. He loved the rest of creation, the plants, the animals, but the humans. A handful. So convinced of their superior intelligence and yet so unfathomably stupid. The other gods seemed enamored with them, except death. Death forever remained neutral. When his priests offered him a tiny human as a servant, Jiyong was unimpressed and probably would have refused had Seunghyun not convinced him to accept. Mino was tolerable and Jiyong secretly liked him, although he would never tell Seunghyun that. But that was it. One human was okay._

And later, Jiyong would kill Seunghyun over it. He huffed, shaking his head and pretending a tear didn’t slip down his cheek. Turning on his heel he transformed into smoke, taking on his dragon form and flying upwards into the starry night sky.


	6. Plan

Seungri had plotted it carefully. Summoning Jiyong was no easy task. Yes, he was always present wherever acts of violence were committed, but he only graced his most favored devotees with his physical presence. And Seungri? He was taught his whole life to worship the god of peace. A waste of hair, he thought bitterly as he experimentally wiggled the bolt on his chains. It still felt wrong, but the longer he sat in this dungeon, being forced to eat the most revolting food he had ever had in his life, the more anger he felt building up in his heart. Prince Deasung was an easy target. Although he was strong and a good fighter, he was far from smart, and loved to talk. In fact, he never shut up. He would visit often, and he actually seemed to like Seungri. He told him that his tribe only fought to appease the war god, who they had worshiped for centuries. As long as they offered sacrifices, he would bless them with peace and prosperity, but once, when they had neglected the offering, a plague had nearly wiped out half of the tribe, including their parents. Youngbae had taken it very badly, the new responsibility of being a leader paired with the death of their mother and father nearly drove him into madness.

“So you’re afraid of Jiyong then.” Seungri commented.

Daesung’s face darkened a bit.

“As you should be. The War God is not one to be merciful.”

“He took my brother. And I will get him back. No matter what it takes. Even if it means facing death.”

There was a silence, and the war tribe prince’s expression was unreadable. Then he laughed.

“You don’t realize what you are saying.”

“I think I do.”

With that, Daesung left. Seungri leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. He couldn’t kill Daesung.

The next day, Daesung returned looking a bit pensive. Seungri looked at him expectantly as he took a seat right outside the bars of the cell and passed a plate of actual decent looking food through to him.

“I’ve been thinking.” he began, watching as Seungri ate like a starving man, “God Jiyong only will take physical form for his special devotees. At least, that’s what the priests say.” at the mention of the priests, Daesung’s face soured.

“I take it you dislike the ritual priests.” Seungri commented, pausing a bit to form a sentence.

“Well…I really shouldn’t…” Daesung glanced around before scooting in a bit closer. “But I don’t trust them. They scare me. I think they…I think they make Youngbae crazy.”

Seungri raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t take offense if I can’t find it in my heart to feel sorry for your brother. He murdered my father, I still don’t know where my mother—“

“She’s alive. I promise.”

“Alive is hardly a promising adjective.” the other prince snorted.

“But my point is that…the god of war took something from me too, and I’m willing to help if it means getting it back.”

“So how do we summon him?”

Daesung looked away.

“You wouldn’t like it. Only the priests can summon god Jiyong’s human form, and—”

“Don’t.” the steely look in Seungri’s eyes caught Daesung by surprise. “Don’t underestimate me.”

“For the prince of a tribe that worships the god of peace, I didn’t expect you to be so…violent.”

Seungri let out a bitter laugh.

“The god of peace,” he bit out, “doesn’t exist.”

*********

Seunghyun awoke to a sharp pain as if he had been stabbed running through his chest.

“Seunghyun?” Mino called, appearing at his side in an instant. “Are you hurt?”

It felt strange to address the god as if he were merely a human.

“I—I don’t know. I’m fine now, Mino.” he brushed a hand over his heart thoughtfully.

“Was the pain in your chest?” the young servant asked curiously, brow furrowing a bit.

“Yes, it was sharp, as if I had been stabbed.”

“I will bring you some tea. That always seems to help lord Jiyong.” Mino stood to leave when Seunghyun caught him by the wrist.

“This happens to Jiyong too?”

“Yes. Every once in a while.” the younger replied softly before leaving to get the tea. “Less now that you’re here.”

The last part was more muttered to himself that Seunghyun, but the latter heard nonetheless.

Mino was an enigma to Seunghyun. A demi-god? He had heard of them before. In fact, there were plenty of rumors in his kingdom that he was such. True, his parents had named him after the god of peace, but demi-gods were different. They were those who had been accepted by a god to be a divine servant, guard of an aspect of their godly duties. But the god of peace was dead, and so even if Seunghyun’s parents had offered him, there was no one there to accept. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Seunghyun?” Mino’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he realized that a cup of tea was being held out to him.

“Thank you.” he took it quickly, letting the smell calm him. He guessed this was not ordinary tea like that of mortals. If Mino gave this to Jiyong, it must be made out of something else. Something heavenly.

“Mino,” he began, setting down the tea after one sip in an effort to contain his urge to drink the whole thing in one gulp. “How did you come to be here?”

“I…I was offered to Lord Jiyong long ago. My parents were both priests of his. He accepted. But you are different, L—Seunghyun, and I know it. Jiyong knows it. Forgive me, I have said too much.” Mino bowed, hastily backing out of the room, leaving his tea untouched.

It was strange: Seunghyun had been the one to convince Jiyong to accept Mino, and Mino knew this. So to have to explain to Seunghyun how he had wound up in the god’s house was slightly painful. He had nearly slipped up, overcome with hope, and hurried out of the room before he could say more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I keep forgetting I haven't finished uploading this and then I'll randomly remember. That's why I upload chapters so spastically, sorry. heh


	7. Truth

He was by the pond, sitting on the bridge in the shade. Seunghyun had always preferred the shade to the sun. Seeing Seunghyun, remembering that fact, the pull was back again, even stronger. This time, however, Jiyong gave into it. He understood.

“Seunghyun.” he called, softly this time.

The other must have noticed the unusual change in his behavior, because he stood up quickly and looked at Jiyong in confusion.

For once, Jiyong was at a loss for words. For all that, he had no idea how to tell Seunghyun that he bore the soul of the very god he had worshiped for so long. Before he could overthink, he blurted out the truth…although he withheld that it was him who had killed Seunghyun.

Of course he would take it that way, Jiyong chided himself on seeing Seunghyun’s face. He was so human he had forgotten how to be a divine being. Jiyong himself had no concept of tact or human emotions, Seunghyun was all too caught up in them. He had stared at Jiyong with a blank expression.

“But…I don’t want to be.” he whispered after a long while, looking at the other god with a face that was full of almost desperation. “I want to see my brother again, I want to free my people…I want…” he trailed off.

He looked to be on the verge of tears but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself before he turned back to Jiyong.

“I need some time.”

“You’ll have an eternity.”

*****

Seunghyun thought he didn’t hear him properly. He first noticed something was off when Jiyong called him by his name instead of the usual “human”. But he had never thought it would be this. Never. It felt like the world was collapsing around him, even as the gentle breeze caressed his cheek. He spent his whole life…his faith had never wavered, and yet…He didn’t want this, all he wanted to do was go home. He wanted to see Seungri, he must be so worried about him, and Seunghyun never wanted his younger brother to have to to rule.

“But…I don’t want to be. I want to see my brother again, I want to free my people…I want…”

He fell silent, not trusting his voice. He wanted to cry, felt tears welling up in his eyes. But instead Seunghyun took a deep breath before speaking again, slowly.

“I need some time.”

And then came the words that chilled him to the bone; the words that made harsh reality set hit. It was as if the steely cold of an iron sword had run him through.

“You have an eternity.”

Suddenly his resolve just crumbled. Eternity. He didn’t want to live forever. Staying the same always while the world spun around him and time marched onwards. Watching everything he knew and loved become just another mark on the pages of history…he couldn’t. He had meant to keep up a brave face, but he couldn’t help it. Salty tears rolled down his cheeks and he sniffed quietly, turning his face away so Jiyong wouldn’t see him cry.

A hand settled on his shoulder, resting gently.

“Seunghyun…”

He didn’t want the god’s pity, didn’t want him to see him like this, but he did want someone to hold him, comfort him. So Seunghyun allowed Jiyong to awkwardly pull him close.

Jiyong didn’t know anything about human emotions, but he did know enough to know that Seunghyun was upset and hurting, and that humans usually liked physical contact, secretly thankful he had actually listened as Mino had rambled on endlessly. He was going to tell him, he was going to apologize, for until he did, the pain would not cease, although it was lessened. And yet he couldn’t seem to, still too proud to admit he was wrong, admit he regretted loosing his greatest friend.

“You can go any time you wish. Your palace isn’t much to look at, I’m afraid.” Jiyong talked more to put himself at ease than for Seunghyun’s benefit, because this was making him feel awkward. “It’s been abandoned for so long.”

“Can’t I make my palace wherever I want?”

The sudden question from Seunghyun was unexpected and Jiyong drew back to look at him.

“I…suppose you can do whatever you want.” he wore a bemused expression, wondering where the god of peace would take it into his head to go. “But don’t you want to see your current palace? I mean, do you even remember what it looks like?”

_I remember, Jiyong thought, I remember visiting you, I remember our long talks…_

“No, I don’t. I don’t know anything. Because I’m a human, not a god.” was the insistent reply. Seunghyun sat back and crossed his arms.

After a long silence, which Jiyong spent deep in thought, Seunghyun suddenly huffed in semi-resignation.

“At least tell me I can fly or teleport or something.”

“Yes. You are one of the five beasts that guard the directions.” he paused, taking in the sight of Seunghyun sitting on his heels looking back at him expectantly. “I’ve _missed _you Seunghyun. I don’t understand it, I don’t understand how I didn’t recognize you before, but I have missed you.”

The other heaved a sigh, shaking his head.

“I don’t remember you.”

Jiyong set his jaw and stood to leave. Just as he was about to turn away, Seunghyun caught the sleeve of his robe. Instantly, it was as if he was transported back to that fateful day; Seunghyun’s eyes looking at him pleadingly as he caught his sleeve. Jiyong wavered.

“How did I die, Jiyong?”

_“What have you done, Jiyong?”_

_The voice, the voice of the Old God. Jiyong stood, the body of Seunghyun at his feet, turning to face his fate. The silvery blood of Seunghyun still stained his sword and robes, the presence of the Old God nearly overwhelming him, though he could not see him._

_“Answer me, Jiyong.”_

_“I—I killed him!” the full realization of what he had done sunk in as he pronounced those three fateful words, in the face of the Old God. “I killed him.” he repeated, voice much quieter, and more to himself._

_“Why?” there was no anger, no confusion, nothing but silent disappointment in the Old God._

_Jiyong remained silent. Why? He had been so overwhelmed with the worship given to him by humans in recent centuries, growing stronger and stronger, drunk on power, he had never noticed Seunghyun weakening, nor his own mental state slipping. Selfish, he had been selfish. Seunghyun was in his way, trying to keep him from falling completely, even with his dying breath, and what had he done? Taken advantage of his ailing state. Proud, he had been proud._

_“I was…selfish. And proud. I wanted more power. And Seunghyun…” his breath hitched in his throat._

_“And you will receive what you sought, Jiyong. You will have power, devotees. And it will consume you. You have upset the balance and for that, you will be killed without dying. For eternity.”_

_Jiyong bowed down, for the first time in his life, pressing his face down, clenching the fabric of his robes. The reality of loosing Seunghyun was painful enough, and now…._

_“But for Seunghyun’s sake, I will have mercy on you. When you confess your sins to Seunghyun, if he forgives you, I will consider your debt paid.”_

_“Confess to Seunghyun?” Jiyong looked in confusion and despair on the body of the god of peace. “He’s—“_

_“One day, Jiyong, Seunghyun will return in his full power. Until then, you will suffer for your sin.”_

_Jiyong closed his eyes, falling to the ground in a scream as an unbearable pain overtook him, like an icy fire burning through his veins. And the Old God left him._

“Jiyong?”

“I—he—he was stabbed through the heart protecting humanity from the greed of a corrupt god.” he managed to choke out before fleeing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the other day it was pointed out to me that I updated with the same chapter twice so this time I actually checked where I left off and it should be the correct chapter :)

_“I wish I could try some of that drink the humans love so much.”_

_“Hmm?”Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun who was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest._

_“That drink. The one that makes them act so strange. What do they call it?”_

_“Wine?” Jiyong offered helpfully, snorting at the notion of a human drink ever affecting Seunghyun. The god was already so strange, he wasn’t sure anything could make him any stranger._

_“Yes! Wine!”_

_“Ask it as an offering.” the god of war shrugged, lying back down again._

_“I ask nothing from my devotees. I couldn’t. They give of their own volition.”_

_“Well maybe you should ask for some wine. I’m sure I could ask Mino to stir up some household troubles and then just put the idea into their heads that wine offering would fix it.”_

_Seunghyun reached over to hit his arm._

_“Jiyong!” he grumbled reproachfully. “You’re terrible.”_

_“They’re just humans, Seunghyun. Just humans.”_

_*************_

“Listen, I can’t just let you out. Buttt…” Daesung continued, stepping out of reach of the angry swing of Seungri’s fist, “I can maybe conveniently leave the key hanging around.” he finished quickly.

“Yeah, well since you’re so nice, I’ll warn you, be ready to protect your brother if you don’t want him to end up like the priests.” came the snarl of a reply.

“One more thing, Seungri?” Daesung’s voice sounded small, “I hope you realize that once you call Jiyong, there’s no going back.”

Seungri smiled.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”

***********

Daesung remembered their father sitting them down on the steps of the temple with its formidable red doors that had always seemed so big to him as a child, the bronze dragon head handles glaring at him right at his eye level.

_“This is god Jiyong’s house. He takes care of us, but in return we must never forget to give him gifts.” he explained._

_“What kind of gifts does he want?” Youngbae piped up, gazing at the structure with awe._

_“He is the god of war. He is pleased with its spoils.”_

Their father had taken them inside the temple, and each of them had pricked their finger and offered their blood on the altar. The solemn priests unnerved both of them, staring hollowly out at them from underneath their hoods. The incense used burned in the lungs, and made him dizzy. He wanted nothing more than to get out.

Afterwards, Youngbae had leaned in and said in a low tone _“I never want to serve god Jiyong.”_

That had been before their parents died from the mysterious fever that swept through their people. The image of his brother’s broken face as he took both of Daesung’s hands in his, promising that he would make things right before disappearing into the temple was burned forever in Daesung’s memory, because the person who came out of the temple was not Youngbae. Gone was the smiling, gentle, awkward older brother and in his place was a clod hearted man with a terrifying smile and the slightest tinge of red in his eyes….or maybe Daesung was imagining it.

That was why he had decided to help Seungri. Crazy as it was, he, too, had had his brother stolen from him by the war god, he had just never had the guts to summon him directly the way this foreign prince was. He only prayed it would work, although who he could pray to at this point. God Jiyong was all he had ever known, and Seungri had said the god of peace didn’t exist. Yet somehow, he knew there were people who believed in him; like Seunghyun, the older prince. The calm on his face when they had first stormed the castle, he didn’t struggle, didn’t run away, didn’t cower, just looked incredibly sad. And god Jiyong had _spared _him.

***********

Seunghyun wandered up the steps to the temple; his temple. They were cracked and flowers bloomed from between them. He was careful not to step on any. Everything was so silent here: ancient, untouched. Moss grew on the roof and vines twisted down the pillars, the inside halls full of faded murals. He pushed the two great doors in front of him, the silver knockers dull and blackened from centuries of disuse and the ingrained images of twin phoenixes cracking apart for the first time in perhaps a thousand years. As the dust settled, Seunghyun gazed at the enormous room: the throne room. Part of him found the situation almost laughable: all those years trudging up the mountain and sending locks of his unusual silver hair down the river to watch them tumble over the waterfall, lost into the valley below; all that, and he _was _the very god he thought he worshiped. The silver throne, illuminated in various colors by a stained glass window directly above it, looked almost unaffected by the passage of time, still glittering, the blue and silver robes flung carelessly across it. He slowly climbed the steps towards it, something in him awakened. With every step he took, the palace seemed to come alive, and the steps shimmered with a silver liquid that dripped down to the ground, somehow warm against his bare feet. A dark sword, jet black, was plunged into the marble right before the throne, the source of the silver liquid, flowing from where it pierced the ground. Seunghyun examined it curiously, running his hand across its hilt. It had a dragon’s head engraved on it, ruby eyes set in, flashing fire though not alive. It made him think of Jiyong, the way the god’s eyes had looked at him that day, before his long dark claws wrapped around his throat. And yet, they reminded him of something else…something forgotten. And image flashed before his eyes, gone as soon as it came, of two beings, facing each other, Yin and Yang, life and death, and their gaze was fire and ice. He gasped and snatched his hand off the hilt, only now noticing how quiet it had become. The birdsong had vanished, and all there was was him alone, bathed in gentle colored sunlight. And then, suddenly, he wasn’t alone.

An overwhelming presence of another being was there as well. Unseen, silent, yet demanding attention, respect. Seunghyun bowed deeply without quite knowing why, almost as if he knew who this being was.

“Seunghyun.” a voice whispered. It both felt like a caress and a stab wound at the same time, piercing through his mind and yet spoken aloud.

“Yes.” he responded, half answer, half question.

“_Seunghyun._” the voice said again. “God of peace, I am speaking to you.”

“I’m listening.” Seunghyun meant no disrespect with the reply, it was a simple statement. He felt no fear, no apprehension even though he didn’t know what was going to happen.

“Do you remember, Seunghyun?”

“No.” Remember what? Jiyong seemed to remember something about him, and yet he himself was unable to.

“Would you like to?” this time, the voice was more gentle, loving almost, like a parent for their child.

“Yes.”


	9. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Even tho this fic was already written before I posted the first chapter I'm just so bad about updating, and then I got distracted writing a Winner fic...anyway, here's the next chapter.

_Jiyong stood in front of him, right there, and yet Seunghyun had never felt so far away from the god. It was as if he didn’t even know this Jiyong, full of rage and bloodlust. For a long time, he had been afraid this was coming, this moment where he would have to stand up against the inevitable. He wanted so desperately to have the strength to stop Jiyong, to save him from his eternity of punishment should he tip the balance forever, and yet he was so weak, he could do nothing against the war god, who had grown infinitely stronger as mankind became more and more violent._

_“Jiyong, no. I cannot let you do this.”he reached out, firmly grasping the golden threads of the embroidered sleeve._

_“Seunghyun, don’t be ridiculous! It is the fault of the humans, they invoke me to their battles, I reply!” his friend snarled back, shaking off Seunghyun’s pleading grip._

_“Please. Don’t.” with his remaining strength, an ice flashed in Seunghyun’s eyes. If he must die to try and restore this balance, then so be it. Humanity would die without the balance, the Old God’s most treasured creation. No, he couldn’t._

_“You love humanity so much Seunghyun?” Jiyong laughed, cold and almost cruel, taking the other god aback. Jiyong had never been cruel._

_There had been times when Seunghyun had internally questioned the wisdom of the Old God. Humanity was so bumbling and infinitely stupid and ridiculous, how could the Old God possibly care for them so much? But slowly, he had come to find their shortcomings almost…endearing. Jiyong had just laughed at him as he tried to explain this, but always let him talk. And now?_

_“I do.” he finally spoke, voice unshaken, “I can no longer be your equal Jiyong, but I will resist you until my last breath.”_

_“Would you die for them?” dark smoke curled delicately out of Jiyong’s nose and mouth, eyes glinting red as he slowly began to shift into his guardian form._

_“Yes.” Seunghyun closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, his resolve now unshakeable._

_He only felt an overwhelming amount of pity. If Jiyong did this, the balance would be upset and Jiyong would suffer the terrible consequences they had been warned of by the Old God when the responsibility was first entrusted to them. He leaned heavily on his staff for support, feeling as if he would collapse any minute._

_“Then die!”_

_Jiyong rushed at him, and Seunghyun felt a horrible pain through his chest. The physical pain subsided to numbness, but his heart still ached. He felt hurt, betrayed, sad. He had loved Jiyong, and yet the other had stabbed him through the heart with his own weapon. He sank to his knees, and fell on his side, unable to take in another breath._

_The next thing he knew, he was standing on the shores of a lake that was completely still, glassy almost. Soft petals caressed his skin, their velvet smoothness brushing past his cheek, but there was no wind. Tiny golden lights surrounded him, and he felt pulled forward. Just as he took a step, instead of his foot sinking into the water, the surface held him up, and it felt as if he was walking on smooth glass._

_“Seunghyun.” the Old God called to him, enveloping him in a gold mist. “Because you have been faithful to me, I will grant you your life, if that is what you chose. Do you forgive Jiyong for what he has done?”_

_“I—“ Seunghyun paused. Forgive Jiyong? He had killed him…but…if he were more powerful, he could have stopped him, he could have helped him. Yes. Yes he forgave him, if only he could save…”I forgive him.”_

_“I accept your forgiveness. Save him, Seunghyun. Restore the balance.”_

The memory flooded back to him, clear as the day. Tears shimmered on his eyes spilling over into soft sobs.

“I created you, both of you, for a reason. War and Peace, Life and Death, Night and Day: you were meant to govern the actions of humanity. Jiyong is not an evil god, Seunghyun, nor are you a good one. There is a time for peace, and a time for war, such is the way of the world, such is the way of wills.”

“Perhaps, then, Old God,” Seunghyun wiped his eyes, folding his hands into his sleeves, “we were both wrong. I was weak when I needed to be strong, and Jiyong was strong when he needed to be weak.”

“And now, be strong.”

A sudden gust of violent wind blew, and the chimes sounded in the garden, and the Old God was gone. Blinking a few times, Seunghyun looked around, to find that whereas before he was standing in an abandoned ruin of a palace, its former glory was restored, the long dried up fountain bubbled to life, and the vines disappeared into delicate silver engravings. He breathed deeply, feeling a sudden surge of power.

***********

Jiyong had left Seunghyun to inspect his ruined palace. He had asked Jiyong to stay, but the god had declined. He had no wish to relive the memories that he knew it would hold. He was also terrified of Seunghyun finding the truth. It had to happen eventually, but it would, after all, determine his fate for eternity, and suffering with some small hope of relief was preferable than suffering with the knowledge that it would truly never end. He paced back and forth in his throne room, somewhere he had barely been these past few days, with Seunghyun there. Mino had timidly approached and offered to make him some tea, which he had accepted, but now he was back to pacing, with his tea in hand, untouched.

A sudden surge interrupted his thoughts, as if his strength had been sapped from him all at once. He stumbled and nearly dropped his tea. Mino rushed to his side, supporting him.

“What is it, Lord Jiyong?”

Jiyong closed his eyes, straightening again, the feeling of weakness gone.

“Seunghyun.” he replied finally. “But not the human. The god. He has returned.”

Just then, he was distracted by the overwhelming smell of blood, and not just any blood; demon blood. And it was _addicting. Irresistible. _It called to him, pulled him almost hypnotically, making his eyes glow ember. He snarled as Mino pressed himself against the wall.

Smoke filled the throne room, acrid black smoke as Jiyong took on his dragon form and roared before leaving into the mortal plain to find the mortal who offered such a delectable sacrifice.


	10. Chapter 12

“Seunghyun!” a voice startled Seunghyun as Mino appeared suddenly, out of breath and flustered, smelling of burning.

“Mino, what is it?”

He had to get used to this, the sight of Mino throwing himself on his knees before him, nearly in tears.

“L-lord Jiyong…he…”

An emotion hit Seunghyun at the mention of the other. It wasn’t exactly worry, although that was part of it. Mildly annoyed concern was what he settled on.

“Yes, what about him?” he pulled Mino gently to his feet, holding the human’s hands in his own—human hands.

“He’s gone to the mortal realm.”

Seunghyun had long forgotten what that meant, but he could only assume it was something bad that Jiyong should absolutely not be doing and that he was going to have to follow him.

“It’s your brother.”

Seunghyun’s head snapped up at the mention of his brother. Seungri. Seungri had summoned Jiyong. That. Idiot. What had he _done_? Seunghyun shuddered at the thought of the type of actions that summoned Jiyong, vivid memories of the metallic taste as he was forced to drink his father’s blood.

The voice of the Old God echoed in his head: _Restore the balance. Now, be strong._

Seunghyun took a deep breath and drew himself up to his full height, eyes beginning to glow silvery gray as power surged through him. This was his chance to make it right: to fix the mistakes of the past. Lightning crackled around him and in a sudden flash he transformed into his guardian form: a phoenix.

“Please Seunghyun, don’t make my prayers be in vain.” Mino whispered as he watched the bird fly away.

***************

The priest let out an inhuman shriek as Seungri stabbed him through the forehead, clawing at the knife and hissing. He didn’t give the thing a chance to recover before he yanked the knife back and repeatedly slashed open its neck.

“Human…you’ve ruined yourself.” it gurgled, laughing before choking on its own blood.

A demon. So that was what the priests were. The Priests of Jiyong were demons. Perhaps they had been human once, devotees even, but now their hate consumed them and they had been transformed into monsters, thinly shrouded in the veil of human form.

By now the noise had drawn the others and they circled him, eyes glowing red in the darkness. A shadow passed over the moon, darkening the night, the pale starlight the only illumination. There were eight now, the ninth dead on the ground in the courtyard. Another one lunged at him and he drove the knife through its horrible third eye. It’s blood burned as it dripped down the blade onto his skin and he hissed in pain, while it wailed, thrashing on the ground as it died. The acrid smell of black smoke filled the air and a roar was heard, the demons suddenly scattering and chattering in fear. An enormous red and gold dragon alighted, the impact of his talons making impressions in the earth. He stalked towards Seungri who was rooted to the spot in terror, hypnotized by those burning eyes that locked on his gaze. A swirl of smoke, and the dragon was gone, and in its place a being with hair dark as the abyss and yet blazing fire, red robes blown by an unseen wind, sparks flitting to and fro around him. The eyes alone were unchanging, still blazing in rage and…pain.

“Human…” he started, his voice gravelly and crackling. “Are you the one who dared summon me with the blood of my servants? I can smell it on you.”

He drew close enough to take a long sniff before sighing in satisfaction, his sheer proximity an unbearable heat.

“This calls for a special reward. So, what will it be?”

“Give me my brother back you monster.” Seungri hissed, voice barely above a whisper, yet sounding like the loudest thing in the world.

“Your brother is gone.” Jiyong laughed. “You never had a brother.”

“Stop lying! I—“

He was cut off by a blinding light as the moon shone down with its full power once more and a flap of wings was heard along with a crack of thunder.

“Enough. Jiyong, let him go.”

“Seunghyun?” the two breathed in union, Jiyong turning to face the voice.

Jiyong didn’t think he’d ever seen Seunghyun like this, not even before his reincarnation. He was glowing: a brilliant, pale sort of glow like the full moon on a clear night. His silvery hair looking like a sparkling river, blue robes covered with stars which seemed to have a light of their own. And yet the most captivating thing was his eyes; one moment they would be a deep brown, like his human eyes, and the next an intense crystal gray. He wore an expression of calm, and just as lava cools and dissolves with a hiss when it touches the waters of the ocean, Jiyong felt the burning rage in him subside, clearing his head.

_When you confess your sins to Seunghyun, if he forgives you, I will consider your debt paid._

_One day, Jiyong, Seunghyun will return in his full power._

“Seunghyun.” he had never noticed how tall the other was until now. He felt so much smaller, so vulnerable under the steady gaze. He took a few faltering steps towards the god, his pride warring within himself.

This was the moment he had both longed for and dreaded for centuries. No more running away, no more taking out his wrath on humanity. He had thought, somehow, that punishing those who did not worship him with plagues and famines, terrorizing the wretched souls of wicked men—now demons—would alleviate his suffering and yet now, seeing Seunghyun in front of him now, it all seemed empty.

“I am sorry, Seunghyun.” he whispered, sinking to his knees, “I am sorry for what I did to you. I promise from now on I will uphold the balance of creation. I promise, please forgive me.”

“Jiyong, I forgive you.”

No sooner had Seunghyun spoken than Jiyong clutched his chest in a spasm of pain. The smoke in the courtyard dissipated, melting away in the moonlight, and a wave of calm and _peace_ fell over the royal courtyard. The demon priests had disappeared, evaporated with the smoke into dust, pierced through by the rays of light. Seunghyun held his hands out to Jiyong and pulled him to his feet. Slowly, he walked towards Seungri, who stood where he was, watching in a daze before enveloping him a hug.

“Seungri its me. I’m home.”


	11. End

“Seunghyun.” his brother began to sob in his arms, “I was so afraid, I’m sorry I did those terrible things, I was so afraid, I just wanted you back.”

“I’m back.” he assured, pulling him tighter.

“Are you really god Seunghyun?” the younger sniffed.

Seunghyun nodded, pulling away.

“I’m sorry I said I didn’t believe in you.”

“So that was you! That hurt you little jerk.” Seunghyun poked his brother in the arm teasingly.

“God Seunghyun?” it was Daesung this time, stepping forward even though he looked like he was going to faint.

Seunghyun smiled to himself, recognizing the young man in front of him as one of the two princes who had cut his father’s head off mere weeks ago. Yet somehow he felt no resentment, just…peace.

“Please heal my brother, he’s been possessed by a demon.” he was at Seunghun’s feet by this point, a shaking mess.

Ah. Seunghyun turned and narrowed his eyes at Jiyong who averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Take me to him.” he gently prompted the prince. He was going to have a talk with Jiyong later about letting demons possess devotees, and 101 reasons why he should not do that.

Daesung led him down the halls he knew so well, the halls he grew up in, filled with paintings of a silver and blue god. They stopped at the door to his own room, how fitting. Inside, prince Youngbae was lying on the bed, clothed in robes that bore strong resemblance to those of the priests. Seunghyun could feel the demon still lurking inside him and he wondered how long the prince had been plagued by it. He crossed the room and placed his hand on Youngbae’s chest. A red glow emanated throughout the room and the shadows on the wall twisted into horrible figures before it all disappeared and a huge form took shape. It had huge tusks protruding from its bottom jaw, and horns twisted into knots, ugly third eye glaring in fury. Fleshy holes were where its eyes should be, thick dark blood flowing from them.

“God of peace.” it sneered in a crackled voice. “I thought you were dead.”

“Get out, Yokai. You have no more power here.” Seunghyun ordered.

The demon laughed, throwing back its ugly head.

“God Jiyong has no control over me. What makes you think you are able to? You’re a weak god.”

“Perhaps.” Seunghyun closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. “But I am part of a cycle. A cycle as old as creation itself. One day, though, at the end of time, the cycle will end, and it will end with peace. That is how it ends now.” He opened his eyes again, now crackling with a strange silvery energy that wrapped itself around his form. “With peace.”

The demon lunged at him, but was instantly propelled backwards through the wall, but causing no damage to the material, a large dark mark appearing across its chest. Seunghyun calmly flew after it, hurling another silvery strand towards it that wrapped around its neck, lashing across its third eye and making it howl.

“Leave.” he commanded again. “Forever.”

With a roar, the demon made a flying leap, claws extended, intent on ripping Seunghyun to shreds. But the god was far too quick for him and brought up his hand, palm flat against the eye: the weak spot of a demon. The force of power sent a shockwave across the courtyard where they now were, and vaporized the demon into a flash of purplish light.

**********

What was done, was done, and they were all willing to accept the consequences. Seunghyun had secretly wondered, though, if everyone was so accepting because his presence instilled a naturally peaceful aura in the humans—he was so unused to calling them that—around him. Jiyong seemed to agree, drawing back in order to not interfere. He agreed to give Seunghyun a day’s time to spend in the human realm with his family until he had to return to the spirit world.

They were having tea in the garden, Seunghyun sitting a little ways off with his mother while Daesung and Seungri discussed some sort of pace treaty. Youngbae was still too ill to get out of bed, even with Seunghyun’s help, but was slowly getting better.

His mother was surprisingly knowledgeable about the whole thing. She regarded Seunghyun with pride, slight reverence, but mostly gentle fondness.

“I didn’t know you were a god. But I knew you were going to be special. Before you were born, I had a dream. I was sitting in the garden and a white crane landed beside me. It had in its beak two flowers, one a white cherry blossom and the other light blue periwinkle. It laid them in my lap and flew away. The Shaman interpreted it as this: you would be a child of two worlds, temporal and spiritual. That was why your father always tried to instill such a love for the gods in you.” she explained.

“Does this mean I’m not special?” Seungri pouted, having just overheard the conversation, leaving Daesung to look after his brother.

“You’re going to be the Ruler, Seungri, so be quiet and quit whining.” Seunghyun gave the younger a playful shove.

“Please tell me I don’t have to go up to the waterfall everyday and chop off my own hair to honor you.” came the disgruntled groan.

Seunghyun laughed.

“No! No no, I just expect you to admit daily that I’m the best brother ever, and I’ll shower you with blessings.”

“You cannot stay, then, for his coronation?” his mother looked ever hopeful.

“I’m afraid not, mother. But Jiyong and I will send special blessings.” he stood to leave.

Jiyong appeared at the round entrance, as promised the day before. There was little smoke, only delicate gray wisps that smelt faintly of sandalwood in place of the thick black fog that blanketed the surrounding area and choked any who inhaled it.

“Seunghyun…” Seungri started to go after him, catching him by the sleeve of his robes. “You will visit?”

“Maybe. But whether I am here physically or not does not matter. If you keep order in the kingdom, and between other kingdoms, I will be here anyway.”

“What if we’re attacked? What if I have to fight?”

Seunghyun turned to look at him, mild surprise on his features.

“Then fight, little brother. War and Peace are as Yin and Yang, Day and Night, Life and Death. You can never have one without the other. They are part of a balance, as long as there is life in the universe. If you want peace, you must be ready for war.”

And for the first time in a long time, Jiyong smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Sorry this took so long. It's even more ridiculous because I legitimately had this story finished actual MONTHS beforehand, so its really just me procrastinating. Anyways hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
